


Nadie puede perder fe en el amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No, no nos meteríamos en problemas. Si uno de ellos tuviera que pillarnos, sólo sabría qué estamos juntos, esto es todo. Si eso te aterroriza tanto, pues podemos ir. Si estás tanto contrario a que alguien sepa que tú y yo estamos juntos...” remarcó las palabras, dejando entender las implicaciones de la frase. “Pues me paro ahora mismo, Juri. Depende de ti.”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri





	Nadie puede perder fe en el amor

**Nadie puede perder fe en el amor**

Juri levantó la mirada de sus cosas, saludando el coreógrafo con la cabeza.

Esa mañana se había cansado más que lo normal. No que hubieran trabajado más, nada de excesivo.

Tal vez era toda su culpa, y del hecho que últimamente no dormía mucho de noche. Tal vez tenía demasiados pensamientos por la cabeza.

Bufó, acabando de recoger sus cosas y yendo a los camerinos para cambiarse, pronto parado por dos manos en las caderas.

Sobresaliendo se giró, encontrando a Taiga frente a él.

El mayor le sonrió, acercándose como para besarlo.

“Deja.” lo regañó harto Juri, mirándose alrededor furtivo.

“Nadie nos estaba mirando, tranquilo.” le dijo Taiga, expeditivo, haciéndole una señal de saludo a Hokuto y Jesse que estaban dejando la sala, dejándolos solos.

“Eres siempre demasiado relajado, Taiga.” comentó Juri, escapándose de su agarre y tratando otra vez de salir, esta vez retenido por una muñeca.

“No soy yo que soy demasiado relajado. Eres tú que haces demasiados problemas.” le hizo notar, encogiéndose de hombros. “No soy yo a estar aterrorizado por el hecho que los demás nos vean.” siguió, levantando una ceja y tirándoselo de vuelta cerca, apoyando los labios en los suyos. “No hay nadie ahora.” murmuró cuando se alejaron.

Juri se mordió un labio, asintiendo y dejando deslizar las manos en los brazos del mayor, acariciándolo despacio.

“¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?” le preguntó. “Podemos salir a cenar. Y luego, dado que mañana no tenemos que trabajar, pensaba que podrías quedarte a dormir. Sólo tengo que llamar a mi madre y...” Taiga lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo.

“¿Y decirle que llevas un amigo a casa?” concluyó la frase en su lugar, riendo sarcástico y sacudiendo la cabeza. “No, gracias. Si tiene que estar así, prefiero saltar.”

El menor suspiró teatralmente, dejando de acariciarlo y mirándolo en los ojos, en aire impaciente.

“Tai-chan, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerla más difícil de lo que es? Cuando no podemos vernos es porque no salimos bastante juntos, cuando podemos hay a los demás, cuando te pido de hacer algo siempre encuentras una excusa para que no te quede bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?” le preguntó, exasperado.

Taiga se encogió de hombros, yendo hacia una de las mesas en la sala, sentándose encima a esa y dejando colgar las piernas, en aire pensativo.

“No es esto el punto, Ju.” murmuró, la alegría improvisamente desparecida. “El problema es que cada vez que estamos juntos me parece de tener que ocultarme. En público, con los otros chicos, con tu familia. Yo estoy feliz de estar contigo, y no entiendo porque tú no sientas lo mismo.”

El menor se acercó despacio, tomándole una mano y entrelazando los dedos, dirigiendo los ojos a esas en vez que a su cara.

“No es verdad, Taiga, yo... yo soy feliz de estar contigo, de verdad. Sólo no me gusta que lo sepan, eso es todo. Hasta que es posible, preferiría no decirlo y guardarlo para nosotros.”

Kyomoto no pareció convencido por su argumentación, que sonaba mucho a excusa.

Le puso una mano en la mandíbula, obligándolo a levantar la cara y mirarlo.

“Vale. Si no es un gran problema para ti, pues...” volvió en pie, a unos centímetros lejos de él, empujando las caderas adelante. “Tengo ganas, Ju.” lo provocó, levantando una ceja y sonriendo malicioso, dejando oscilar el cuerpo como por inercia.

“Taiga...” siseó Juri, tratando de hacerlo alejar, fracasando míseramente en su intención. “¿Crees que sea el caso? Quienquiera podría vernos. Uno de los chicos podría volver porque olvidó algo, y si tuviera que vernos nos meteríamos en problemas.”

El mayor siguió sonriendo, para nada afectado de sus palabras, llevando las manos a su cintura y empezando a moverlas más abajo, en un movimiento estudiado, a que estaba acostumbrado.

“No, no nos meteríamos en problemas. Si uno de ellos tuviera que pillarnos, sólo sabría qué estamos juntos, esto es todo. Si eso te aterroriza tanto, pues podemos ir. Si estás tanto contrario a que alguien sepa que tú y yo estamos juntos...” remarcó las palabras, dejando entender las implicaciones de la frase. “Pues me paro ahora mismo, Juri. Depende de ti.”

El menor reflexionó una fracción de segundo, antes de suspirar y acercarse a él, besándolo.

Taiga abrió pronto los labios, buscando su lengua, profundizando al beso, yendo con las manos bajo su camiseta para un contacto directo con su piel desnuda.

Aunque reacio, veía las barreras que Juri se había impuesto derribarse una tras una mientras se derretía bajo su toque.

Taiga lo conocía bien, y sabía lo que hacer para llevarlo donde quería, y en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba que tampoco él quisiera exponerse tanto de llevar a tener sexo en la sala de ensayo.

El punto no era el sexo; el punto era hacerle admitir su problema, porque fuera tan evasivo sobre ese tema.

Tenía miedo de su respuesta, y de oír que su relación no estaba bastante importante de querer compartirla.

Tenía miedo, pero quería saberlo.

Se aferró a las caderas de Juri, obligándolo a girarse y echándolo contra la mesa, sin dejar de besarlo.

Le quitó la camiseta e hizo lo mismo con la propia, volviendo con la boca en él, esta vez en busca de la garganta y las clavículas, bajándose y obligándolo a arquear las caderas mientras pasaba los pulgares bajo la pretina de los pantalones del menor, rozando la piel delicada del ingle, deteniéndose bastante para hacerlo sentir impaciente antes de quitarle el resto de su ropa.

“Date prisa, Taiga.” murmuró, la voz marcada por la excitación.

“No lo dices porque tienes ganas, los dices porque tienes miedo.” comentó el mayor, levantando una ceja y dejando de torturarle el pecho con la boca, envolviendo una mano alrededor de su sexo, moviéndola despacio.

“No es verdad. Lo quiero... te quiero, Taiga.” siguió hablando confusamente, mientras sus caderas se ofrecían sin vergüenza al movimiento de su mano, buscando fricción contra de esa.

Kyomoto rio bajo, antes de arrodillarse y acercar la lengua a los dedos, pasándola en su sexo, subiendo despacio e igualmente despacio envolviendo la boca alrededor de la punta, chupando suavemente, levantando los ojos y pillándolo mientras devolvía la mirada.

Cuando lo tomó todo, envolviéndolo en el calor de la boca, Juri se llevó una mano contra los labios, sofocando un gemido agudo.

Sonriendo, Taiga se levantó, tirándole el brazo y manteniéndole las manos contra la mesa.

“No oses.” le dijo, calmo. “No oses aguantarte, Juri.” especificó, sonriéndole, antes de volver su atención al sexo del menor.

En cuanto fue seguro que Tanaka no iba a tratar de llevar de vuelta la mano a la boca, lo dejó ir, rozándole un muslo con los dedos y moviéndose hacia el interno, haciéndole abrir las piernas y procediendo hacia su abertura, molestándola unos momentos antes de dejar que un dedo deslizara adentro, sintiéndolo tenderse a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo empujar más hondo dentro de su boca.

Taiga siguió preparándolo, distrayéndolo con la lengua, tratando de cortar de raíz cada forma de dolor o molestia porque, aunque no quisiera ir más rápido que lo necesario, sentía su erección empezar a doler, y tenía urgencia de estar dentro de Juri, de sentirlo a su alrededor, de hundirse en ese calor de que sus dedos sólo le dejaban saborear la impresión.

Se levantó del suelo, mirando a su novio en los ojos, acariciándole la cara y bajándose para besarlo, con una ternura aún no mostrada.

“¿Estás listo?” le preguntó.

Juri asintió, llevando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y detrás su espalda, apretándolo.

“Muévete.” murmuró, animándole, y esta vez Taiga no pudo negárselo.

Se bajó pantalones y bóxeres lo bastante para liberar su sexo, llevándolo contra de él y penetrándolo rápidamente.

El menor le hundió las uñas en la espalda, asomándose adelante y apoyándole la frente contra un hombro mientras Taiga se quedaba quieto el tiempo necesario para que se acostumbrara, antes de quitarse de él, volviendo a empujar seco, divirtiéndose al verlo tratar inútilmente de evitar de gritar.

“Es inútil, Ju.” se burló de él, jadeando un poco, manteniendo la boca cerca de su oído. “Los demás se fueron. Puedes gritas.”

Juri confió en su palabra.

Se dejó ir contra de él, ofreciéndose a sus empujones casi brutales, inclinando la espalda mientras apretaba aún más el cuerpo de Taiga contra el propio.

El mayor tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en él, encantado al verlo gozar bajo sus movimientos, llevando una mano alrededor de su erección y moviéndola rápido, concediéndose una sonrisa al verlo morderse un labio y arquear más la espalda, cerca del orgasmo.

Cuando se corrió no pudo aguantarse más de como estaba haciendo ya: hizo un grito sofocado, gimiendo su nombre, tendiéndose más alrededor de su cuerpo.

Taiga le acarició la cara, bajándose al cuello y a un hombro, volviendo a moverse dentro de él, de manera casi rabioso, hasta que él también llegó al orgasmo, dejándose ir contra de él, la boca en su cuello, las manos apretadas contra sus caderas, mientras las piernas del menor estaban todavía a su alrededor, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

“No fue tan mal, ¿verdad?” fueron las primeras palabras de Taiga, en cuanto hubo recuperado el aliento.

Se puso de vuelta recto, saliendo despacio del cuerpo de Juri y arreglándose la ropa, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

“Nunca dije que iba a ser malo.” contestó Juri, recuperando su camiseta, sin mirarle los ojos.

“Pues, ¿quieres explicarme tu problema ahora?”

Juri se mordió un labio, dudoso. Cambió el peso de pie, luego suspiró y finalmente volvió a mirarlo.

“No tengo problemas a estar saliendo contigo, Taiga, es esto que no entiendes. Sólo es que... me gusta cómo estamos ahora. Me gusta que somos los únicos que saben de nosotros, está relajante. Cuando demasiadas personas saben algo, pues hay incomprensiones y problemas, y no quiero que nadie pueda decir que está equivocado estar junto a ti, que no va a durar o algo así. Porque tomé mi decisión, y estoy bien. Y no quiero que nadie dude de eso.” concluyó, suspirando como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Taiga lo miró con sorpresa, empezando a sonreír.

“Pues...” dijo, pero luego pareció cambiar idea y se echó a reír. “Eres un idiota, ¡Juri! ¡Quién sabe lo que pensaba yo!” dijo, confusamente, arreglando las ideas en su mente, dando un sentido al comportamiento del menor durante los meses pasados. “¿Ves? Estaba necesario que te acosara en la sala de ensayo para que me dijera...”

“Ya basta, Taiga.” lo regañó el menor, en tono de advertencia.

“Donde quienquiera podría haber entrado...”

“¡Deja!”

“¡Piensa qué divertido si nos hubieran pillado teniendo sexo aquí! ¿Cómo lo habríamos explicado?” siguió burlándose de él, no teniendo éxito de dejar de sonreírle.

Juri frunció los labios, poniendo los ojos en blanco en aire exasperado.

“Vete. No quiero verte nunca más.” siseó, echándole su cartera y enojándose aún más cuando lo vio seguir sonriendo a su afirmación.

“¿Voy a recogerte a las ocho?” preguntó Kyomoto, como si no lo hubiera oído.

Juri se mordió la lengua, esforzándose de mantener una voz tranquila mientras le respondía.

“Vale.” murmuró al final, viendo la expresión de triunfo en la cara del mayor.

Taiga se acercó, dándole un beso en los labios y luego alcanzando la puerta.

“¡Te quiero, Ju!” le dijo, antes de salir de la sala.

Juri se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía, y de alguna manera el sonido de esas palabras lo tranquilizó.

Sonrió.

Lo que sentían, decidió, iba a quedarse de todas maneras entre de ellos.

No importaba cuantas personas lo sabían, nunca iba a cambiar idea.

Lo quería.


End file.
